


Pillow Talk

by Yasuo_Karada



Series: NoiAo Week 2K16 [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, noiz smiles a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 6 - future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time my NoiAo week submissions were happy, ja?

“Hah...! Hah...” Aoba heaved as he plopped his head back down onto his pillow, feeling the weight of Noiz's body flop beside him onto the mattress in an equally worn fashion as his legs relaxed from their previous position. A hot arm wrapped around his torso and pulled his sweat-slicked body against the other's, and he sighed as Noiz nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck before peppering light kisses on every bit of skin he could reach.  
  
“Mmm, that was awesome,” Noiz breathed into Aoba's ear, smirking at the flustered huff of a pout he got in response. He pecked Aoba's flushed cheek before nuzzling his nose into it. “Was it good for you?”  
  
“Ah, y-yeah, it was...pretty good...” The blue-haired man glanced away as Noiz held onto him even tighter. “Oye, what gives? You're unusually cuddly after something like that.”  
  
The blond only shrugged before turning over onto his back, an arm still wrapped firmly around Aoba's shoulders. “Am I? Heh, I've just been thinking, I guess.”  
  
“Nyeheh, careful, brat. Thinking too hard can be dangerous,” Aoba teased, snuggling into Noiz's chest. Noiz only grinned, completely unashamed.  
  
Aoba raised a curious eyebrow. It was true that they had a lot of sex – a lot of _really_ great, hot sex, loathe as Aoba was to admit it – and that Noiz was typically in a good mood afterwards, but he was never this... _pensive._  
  
“...Hey. What's on your mind?” Aoba rested his chin on Noiz's chest, staring wide-eyed up at him with a small smile. His boyfriend glanced down at him briefly before resting his head back on the pillow, fingers running through his long disheveled hair.  
  
“Just how cute you are when you're trying to hold back,” he jeered, chuckling at the light slap on his pectoral. “Kidding.”  
  
“Noiz, I'm serious. You know you can tell me anything, right?”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Then what is it?” Aoba whined, shifting to press their bodies even closer together. Noiz stared up at the ceiling, his grin slowly fading as an air of seriousness seeped around the room.  
  
“Do you ever wonder how different things would've been?” he spoke in such a small, anxious voice.  
  
“Hm? Like...if we never met?”  
  
“Yeah, or if we didn't do the things we did the _way_ we did them.” Noiz's grip around Aoba's body tightened, his fingers keeping his arm in a vice grip.  
  
To be honest, every now and then, Aoba _did_ wonder how different things could have been if they didn't go the way they did. What if Aoba had gone to Platinum Jail with someone else, like Koujaku or Clear? What if he failed at Scrap and couldn't free Noiz from the chains holding him down?  
  
What if Noiz never came back for him?  
  
“...Well...honestly, I don't really like to think about those things,” Aoba began, lifting a hand to cup Noiz's cheek and turn his face to look at him. “What my life could have been like if you were never a part of it, or if we never made it out of Platinum Jail...it scares me.  
  
“I'm,” he paused to move his hand from Noiz's face to entwine their fingers together before continuing, “very, _very_ lucky to have had our paths cross the way they did, and I feel so blessed to be able to hold you like this– ” _squeeze_ , “– to be able to wake up next to you every morning– ” _peck_ , “– to have the opportunities you have provided for me. I don't want to imagine my life any other way, Noiz.”  
  
They locked eyes for a moment – Aoba's focused and serious, Noiz's wide and glassy with concealed emotion – before the blond had to look away with a light blush dusting his cheeks. “O-Oye, that's _my_ line...”  
  
“Nyeheh, so you can dish it out but you can't take it?” Aoba snickered before his grin quickly faded into a somber smile. “I _am_ serious, though. I can't think about my life without you, and I don't want to.”  
  
Noiz directed his attention back to the man in his arms, the blush still evident. They stared at each other for a silent moment, fingers idling brushing against arms, faces, hands in a gently, unhurried pace, just to touch and feel the other. _This was their reality_.  
  
After that moment had passed, Noiz exhaled shakily as he brushed Aoba's bangs from his eyes, and a warm smile graced his features. “Honestly, when did you become such a sap?”  
  
“I could say the same thing to you, brat. What ever happened to my immature teenager, huh?” He poked the tip of Noiz's nose, chuckling under his breath. “You've grown so much, I'm starting to feel kinda left behind.”  
  
“Heh, you'll have plenty of time to catch up to the kids, don't worry.”  
  
“E-Eh?! _Kids_?!” Aoba scrambled up onto his knees, face bright and glowing red as he stared down incredulously at his boyfriend. “W-Who said anything about us having _kids_?!”  
  
Noiz raised an eyebrow, seemingly unfazed as he rested a hand on Aoba's thigh. “It's just a thought. Nothing's set in stone,” he paused to flash a reassuring smile and bright eyes, “but wouldn't it be nice?”  
  
_Would_ it be nice to have kids? Aoba hadn't really ever considered it, at least not for a long while before Noiz came crashing into his life; what few thoughts he did have back then, they were mostly anxious and fleeting due to his insecurities stemming from his own childhood.  
  
He didn't know the first thing about taking care of a child, present company aside. He had a hard enough time as it was just supporting himself and Noiz, he doubted he could add a third, smaller, more dependent person. What would he do about their wants or fears? Would he be able to provide the kind of support and nurturing he failed to get from his own dad? Would it be too much? Were he and Noiz even ready? His experiences aside, he knew Noiz didn't have the best upbringing, either. Were they even fit to be parents?  
  
The longer he stared into Noiz's eyes, took in his genuinely excited expression, he more his heart melted, and he returned back into Noiz's arms.  
  
It would be nice to at least pretend, wouldn't it?

“Y-Yeah, I guess it would be...” he sighed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Noiz's neck. He stared up at Noiz, who was gazing up at the ceiling.  
  
“Would you want a boy or a girl?” Noiz asked without preamble, which earned a loud sputter from the flustered man snuggled into him.  
  
“Way to ask out of the blue. Hmm...” Aoba furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his mouth in thought. “I think I'd prefer a boy. Boys are more fun, y'know? Plus, I can raise him to be strong and brave like his dad.”  
  
“You flatter me.”  
  
“I was talking about _me_ , asshole.” He flicked Noiz's nose, drawing out a light-hearted chuckle. “What about you?”

“It wouldn't really matter, would it? As long as they were _ours_ and we loved them, I wouldn't care about gender.” Noiz looked down at him before leaning over to leave a peck on his forehead. “Though, it would be cute to have a _kleines M_ _ä_ _dchen_ with your long hair up in little ponytails.”  
  
Given the context, Aoba assumed Noiz was talking about having a girl.  
  
“What makes you think she'd have _my_ hair? She might be blonde, y'know,” Aoba pointed out, immediately grinning at the thought of a tiny Noiz with pigtails and long, blonde hair, sporting that same pout Noiz always had.  
  
“What are _you_ smiling at?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing!” Aoba shook his head before he hoisted himself up, grunting as he moved so he was straddling Noiz's waist, hands on either side of his boyfriend's head as he looked down at him with a grin. “So, what color would we paint her room?”  
  
The German blinked once before he laughed silently at the question and moved to rest his hands on Aoba's thighs. “Getting into it, hm? What are your thoughts on pink?”  
  
“Pink is... _fine_...but...”  
  
“'But...'?”  
  
“I don't think that would really suit her, y'know? Maybe more of a green? Like a light mint?”  
  
Noiz rolled his eyes up to the right corner of his vision, trying to imagine it. “Hmm...Ah, I guess you're right. With that mint, it wouldn't matter if she had your hair or mine, would it?”  
  
“Plus, it's a nice neutral color. She won't know what she likes until she gets older so that will buy us some time,” Aoba continued, nodding in agreement with his own decision before something dawned on him. “Ah, Noiz. What's it like having a brother? I'm an only child, so I know it can get kind of lonely. Should we have two, just in case? Or three? Yeah, I think three would be fine.”  
  
At this, Noiz guffawed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Aoba pouted at the reaction; he liked it when Noiz laughed honestly, but _not_ at his expense. “ _What_.”  
  
“N-Nothing! It's just- you were so nervous a few minutes ago and now you're all into this kid business. It's _adorable_ ,” Noiz managed to get out once he caught his breath, blinking up at Aoba through his tears before wiping them away.  
  
“Shut up!” Red beyond what Noiz may have previously thought possible, Aoba grabbed his pillow and lightly hit him with it with a dull _thwap_!  
  
“Whoa, so violent,” he chortled as he propelled himself up to grab Aoba around the torso. The smaller man flailed around with a yelp, legs kicking and arms floundering about as Noiz brought them back down.  
  
“O-Oye! Let go of me! You _brat_!” Aoba fought against Noiz's grasp locked around him with all he had but, alas, he was too small compared to his boyfriend's toned frame. Defeated, he buried his face into Noiz's chest and tilted his head up only slightly enough to shoot him a piercing glare. “I hage ghou.”  
  
“Mmm, love you too, babe.” Noiz only kissed him on the forehead, smirk just as smug as ever. “Now, where were we? Oh, about our kid getting lonely.”  
  
“Gi ham NOGH gooing dif. Ghif off.” Aoba fidgeted a bit, only to groan when Noiz refused to let his arms loosen.  
  
“Why are you trying to get away from me, _Schatz_? Aren't we discussing our future together?” He squeezed Aoba even closer, laughing as his boyfriend struggled even more to get away from him. “What would we name her, _Liebling_?”  
  
“Noiz! Let go!”  
  
“I was thinking maybe Lena? Or Emily?”  
  
“Noiz!”  
  
“How does Gerdie sound?”  
  
Aoba froze. Then slowly turned his head up to face that damned brat.  
  
“There is _no way in Hell_ we are naming her Gerdie.”  
  
“Then how 'bout Hildagarde?” Noiz grinned slyly, relishing in the fact that Aoba had stopped fighting back.  
  
“Okay, _now_ you're just trying to piss me off.” His grip had loosened enough to where Aoba could sit back up. “But I guess if you insist, _Wilhelm_.”  
  
At this, Noiz's shit-eating grin instantly faded into a pout. Aoba made his point, he begrudgingly had to admit. He hated the name Wim as it was, but when he was called _Wilhelm_ , he knew he was in trouble. “Alright, alright. I get it. What about...Hannah?”  
  
“ _Hana_ works just fine.”  
  
An awkward moment of silence passed. They stared intensely at each other, eyes unwavering; they weren't sure who broke first, but a smile cracked onto each of their faces, growing until they were both laughing lightly.  
  
“Geez, this is ridiculous. What are we doing, sitting here naked in bed arguing about our not-kids' names?” Breath finally caught and laughter subsided, Aoba wiped away the single tear forming in his eye. Noiz chortled lowly as a hand idly held onto his lover's hip, thumb massaging the bone.  
  
“Isn't it nice, though? To be able to just lay here together and talk about this stuff?”  
  
Ah, there it was. That look that Noiz would sometimes give him when he was totally, one-hundred percent happy and, Aoba suspected, completely head-over-heels in love. _That look_ must have had some sort of magic in it, because whenever Noiz gave him _that look_ , Aoba couldn't help but melt against him and return that love.  
  
“Yeah...” He lifted a hand to brush Noiz's bangs away from his hair, his fingertips lightly trailing from his forehead down the side of his face to his jaw. “I guess it is.”  
  
Throwing his arms above his head, Aoba stretched before rolling off of Noiz's waist, landing on the bed with a soft _plop_. “S'shame. I liked seeing you like that.”  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Aoba yawned. Before Noiz got any bright ideas, he sat up and hopped out of bed. “I'm gonna go take a shower.”  
  
“Is that an invitation?” When Aoba looked over his shoulder to glare at Noiz, he was met with the sight of his boyfriend laying on his side, head supported by his hand as he gave Aoba a lewd smirk and sly glint in his eye. Aoba responded by sticking out his tongue and a muttered ' _brat_ ' under his breath before turning away and heading into the bathroom connected to Noiz's bedroom.  
  
As he heard the shower running and soft humming from the next room, Noiz couldn't stop his smirk from blooming into a genuinely happy grin as he let his head fall back down onto his pillow.  
  
God, he was so _happy_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> we need more smiling noiz


End file.
